


Quiet

by Needs_More_Lesbians



Category: Six of Crows - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Sad gays turned slightly happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_More_Lesbians/pseuds/Needs_More_Lesbians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina finds that she doesn't like the quiet much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that there were only three Nina/Inej works on here and this needed to be fixed ASAP. This is super short, but I might make it into a bit of a Drabble series later? Undecided as of yet.

It is so quiet when Inej falls asleep again.

Nina liked the quiet at one time. Quiet meant a lack of busywork, a lack of hot breaths down the neck or eyes on the body. It meant rest, some at least, a bit of time to herself to recover and readjust. 

She doesn't like the quiet here.

Firstly, there's still such a lack of it. The ship moved and sways with a rhythm Nina can't make herself get used to, the timbers and floorboards creaking like a grown from a man in great pain. She can hear the rest of the little gang, too, here and there wandering. There is the occasional thud of a cane-Kaz’s she's sure. He's been restless ever since Inej fell.

They'd all been restless since then, Nina most of all.

She looks down at the young warrior, long since sung to sleep. Her eyes are shut, and her lashes are long and dark against the dark gossamer of her skin, marked only by a faded white scar tracing down to her jaw-relatively new, Nina recognizes. She keeps track of Inej’s scars whether she intends to or not. It's simply have it.

Very lightly as not to wake her, Nina reaches out with an index finger and traces down the scar, her touch feather light as if Inej would startle awake. Honestly, she wouldn't put it past her-the Wraith slept quite lightly. Nina had ended up with a blade to her throat once when dreams of Matthias got too near and shed tried to wake Inej up to distract herself with a bit of chatter.

Inej breathes so softly that Nina can scarcely hear it even with the girls head in her lap.

Nina hates the quiet.

With a soft, shuddering sigh, Nina reached out and threads her fingers through Inej’s relaxed palm, her lighter skin standing out just a bit from the richness of Inej’s. She is alive. Nina feels her pulse, soft yet steady, drumming through the inside of her wrist.

The pulse sings her a lullaby in return for the one she had given Inej.

Alive, Alive, Alive.

Nina manages to stifle the sob that claws its way from her throat. Today had been a bad day. Today, the man she loved once had tried to kill her. Today, she had been seasick. Today, she had watched Inej fall somehow still so graceful, so beautiful. Today she had been coated in Inej’s blood. 

And tonight was so quiet.

Inej stirs, drowsily, uncharacteristic in how long she takes to snap back from sleep. Her eyes are brown and full of questions Nina’s not sure how to answer, so she simply offers a watery smile.

“Go back to sleep.” She tells Inej.

“You're crying again.” Inej murmurs, and Nina is once again both impressed and slightly annoyed at her habit of stating the obvious.

“Been a long day.” She explains, lifting her free hand to wipe at her moistened eyes. Inej has not said anything about their joined hands, for which Nina is grateful.

Inej is, however, staring at her with the quiet intensity she had mastered so vividly, at which Nina is both entranced and repulsed. Her hand tightens slightly and she sits up only a little, bracing herself on one elbow. “Tell me what to do.” Inej requests simply. “Tell me how to help.”

Nina’s not sure what she wants, so all she replies with is “Tell me something.”

Inej looks at her a long while. She doesn't say ‘it will be alright’ because Inej hasn't lied to her in years. She doesn't say ‘I’m alive’ because the implication is that Nina is owed something for it.

Instead she just sits up a little further, presses a kiss to Ninas cheek, and says “I’m not leaving you.”

Nina finds that's enough for now.


End file.
